Her Forsaken Circle
by Livaneli
Summary: Daar sta ik... Helemaal alleen.. Tranen liepen geluidloos over mij wangen, terwijl ik naar de mes in mijn hand keek. Mijn andere hand lag op mijn buik. Daaronder zat een grote, rode vlek. De vlek die mijn  net verwond had. Daar had ik net iets in gestoken


**Disclaimer:** De personages behoren bijna allemaal bij mij en Jilleke. Sommigen heeft Rowling bedacht, maar de rest hebben wij bedacht. De wereld en de tijd heeft J.K. wel bedacht, dus ik kan niet zeggen dat dit verhaal helemaal tot mij behoort

"**'Her forsaken Circle''**

**Proloog**

_Daar sta ik... Helemaal alleen.. Tranen liepen geluidloos over mij wangen, terwijl ik naar de mes in mijn hand keek. Mijn andere hand lag op mijn buik. Daaronder zat een grote, rode vlek. De vlek die mijn net verwond had. Daar had ik net iets in gestoken... iets... waarmee ik nu mijn einde heb gemaakt._

_Wat ik ben? Ik weet het niet. Het is te moeilijk om te begrijpen wat ik ben. Voor sommigen ben ik een ongevoelig meisje, de anderen een stomme en lompe steen en voor de meesten een gesloten boek. Wie ik ben kan ik wel zeggen: Ik ben Jara Alience.  
Ja, ik snap wat je denkt. Ik ben dé Jara Alience, ex-dochter van de bekende Martin en Lara Alience. De twee trouwe dooddoeners van Voldemort. Allee... Ik was ook een dooddoener.  
Geloof het of niet, maar je leest nu een dooddoeners verhaal.. En haak alsjeblieft niet af. Lees verder, lees de waarheid die ik jaren in me heb opgeborgen. Lees hoe ik heb geleefd en wat ik heb gezien. Lees de waarheid over wie en wat ik ben. Over waar ik heb geleefd en hoe ik me heb gevoeld. Dit is mijn verhaal. Ik ben de hoofdpersoon.  
Ik, Jara Alience, haatte Voldermort. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik gedwongen was om een dooddoener te worden, want dan zou ik liegen. Ik heb het gedaan om mensen te beschermen. Mensen van wie ik zielsveel heb gehouden, maar die nooit van mij hebben gehouden. Ik moest een dooddoener worden om hun te helpen. Hun te beschermen voor het kwade.  
In het geheim hoorde ik toch bij de Orde van de Feniks. Ik durf het nu ook luidop te zeggen. Niemand boeit mij meer iets. Mijn leven bestond alleen maar uit een diepe hel. Te diep voor mij om verder te gaan. De enige mens van wie ik ooit heb gehouden was Harry Potter. De jongen die mij meerdere malen heeft gered en die mij altijd moet toefluisterde. De jongen die altijd in mij heeft geloofd en die het beste uit me heeft gehaald. Maar toch... blijkbaar was ik niet goed genoeg geweest. Mensen waren doodsbang voor mij. Of... beter gezegd: mensen hadden mij doodverklaard. Ze durfden nooit met me te praten of even naar mij te kijken. Mensen ontweken mij alsof ik de pest had. Zelfs mijn vrienden ontweken mij. En dat.. dat had ik allemaal te danken aan mijn ouders en Ron Wemel. Ik heb niets opgegeven. Nee, helemaal niet. Ik heb me terug getrokken uit bescherming voor mijn geliefden. Leven heeft toch geen zin meer. Ik wil dood. Nu dood. Nu.. net.. heb ik mezelf vermoord door de mes die ik ooit zelf heb gemaakt toen ik nog een kleintje was in mijn buik te steken. Ik wilde niet op de tovenaarsmanier sterven. Een mes.. was beter. Het gaf me de tijd om te doen wat ik altijd al heb willen doen. Gillen. Huilen. Schreeuwen. En praten.  
Ik ben dood. Bijna. Mensen zijn nu verlost van mijn slechte ik. De slechte Jara Alience die iedereen angst bezorgde. Kleine Jara die nooit heeft kunnen lachen, behalve in de laatste maanden van haar leven. Dezelfde laatste maanden zijn haar dood geworden. Mijn dood.  
Ik wil niet meer verder.. Ik ben er nu aan. Ik kan niet meer aan de dood ontkomen. Hij zal aanwezig zijn, net zoals de duivel en de engelen._

_Mijn einde...  
Om mij heen is het donker. Niemand die hier is. Ik ben helemaal alleen. Nog een paar minuten en ik ben er niet meer... dan leef ik verder in een ander wereld. Een ander wereld waar geen goed en kwaad is... De hemel.  
Ik zuchtte bij de gedachten aan de hemel. Hoe zou hij eruit zien? Maar voordat ik de kans kreeg om te denken aan mijn leven in een ander wereld, dacht ik weer terug.. terug aan hoe alles begon. Hoe mijn hel begon._


End file.
